La Princesa Encantada
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: Una adaptación de la película animada de 1994 inspirada en "El lago de los Cisnes" con personajes de Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Una adaptación de la película animada inspirada en "El lago de los Cisnes" con personajes de Candy. Antes de iniciar, les dejaré los equivalentes de cada personaje._**

 ** _Princesa_** ** _Odette = Candy_**

 ** _*Príncipe Derek = Terry_**

 ** _Rothbart = Neil_**

 ** _Odile* = Eliza_**

 ** _*Rufino = Anthony_**

 ** _* Veloz = Stear_**

 ** _* Jean-Bob = Archie_**

 ** _*Bromley = Charlie_**

 ** _*Rey William = Richard_**

 ** _* Reina Uberta = Eleanor_**

 ** _*Lord Rogers = George_**

 ** _Al final del_** ** _capítulo_** ** _, les daré las aclaratorias de los asteriscos (*)_**

 _ **Comenzamos.**_

 **La Princesa Encantada**

 **Prólogo**

 **La misma idea, y una amenaza**

Había una vez, un rey de nombre Richard, quien gobernaba un reino muy grande y poderoso. Pese a todas sus riquezas, el rey estaba triste. Pues, estaba envejeciendo, y no tenía ningún hijo que heredara el trono. Pero un día, para su felicidad, le nació una hija. Una princesa, a quien se le dio el nombre de Candice.

Reyes y reinas llegaron de todas partes con regalos para la niña. Entre ellos, se encontraba la bella reina viuda Eleanor, y su único hijo, el príncipe Terrence. Fue entonces que a Richard y a Eleanor se les ocurrió la misma idea. A Terrence y a Candice, se les reuniría todos los veranos. Con la esperanza de que un día se enamoraran, y unieran sus reinos para siempre.

Pero en forma siniestra, alguien tramaba otro plan. El malvado hechicero, Neil Leagan. El nacimiento de Candice tenía poco significado para él. Pues se estaba preparando junto con su hermana Eliza para tomar el reino de Richard, por medio de artes prohibidas. En vísperas de su atentado, Richard cayó sobre él, y los poderes de Neil fueron echados a las tinieblas. Aun cuando muchos pedían que se le ejecutara, el hechicero solo fue desterrado.

\- Aún no he acabado contigo Richard. Un día, recobrare mis poderes. Y cuando eso suceda, todo cuanto posees, todo cuanto amas, será mío.

Muchos pensaron que el rey Richard había sido demasiado benevolente. Pero con el tiempo, la amenaza se fue olvidando, y todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en aquel verano no muy distante, cuando Candice y Terrence se conocerían.

Continuará…

 ** _Así comienza esta nueva historia. Espero que la disfruten mucho._**

 ** _Aclaratorias:_**

 ** _1._** ** _Terry interpreta al príncipe, porque tiene más similitudes con Derek. Sobre todo, porque Candy y Terry no se llevaban bien cuando se conocieron. Igual que Derek y Odette._**

 ** _2._** ** _En la historia original de "El Lago de los Cisnes" Odile es la hija del Rothbart. En este caso, serán hermanos._**

 ** _3._** ** _(X3) Odette en la película tiene como mejores amigos a tres animales parlantes. Un frailecillo, una tortuga, y un sapo que se cree un príncipe hechizado. Candy tendrá a sus tres paladines, pero serán animales diferentes. Además, también aparecerán como víctimas hechizadas que recuperarán su forma humana._**

 ** _4._** ** _El mejor amigo del príncipe en la película es miedoso, pero aquí no lo será. Por si no recuerdan, Charlie es el amigo de Terry que se hizo pasar por él en el episodio "Terry sin su rostro"_**

 ** _5._** ** _(X2) Aquí Richard y Eleanor no estuvieron juntos. En la película, la reina también es de edad avanzada. Aquí no._**

 ** _6._** ** _George interpreta al consejero del príncipe._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Veranos tensos, y una terrible ofensa**

\- ¡Ahí vienen!

El rey Richard iba en su caballo junto con la pequeña Candy, quien ya tenía cuatro años. Habían llegado al reino de la reina Eleanor. Ella los esperaba junto con Terry para recibirlos. Aunque, el niño de ocho años no andaba de buen humor.

\- Querida Eleanor, tan encantadora como siempre. ¿Y quién es este jovencito que tenemos aquí? ¡El príncipe Terrence, sin duda!

\- Bienvenido a nuestro reino, estimado Richard. Y también tú, princesa. ¡Qué linda!

La pequeña rubia de ojos verdes empezaba a acercarse con timidez.

\- Vamos Terry, querido, ve.

\- ¡Madre!

\- ¡Terry!

Los dos niños quedaron frente a frente. Terry fue el primero en saludar, aunque no pareció tan sincero.

\- Hola princesa Candice, mucho gusto en conocerte.

\- El gusto es mío, príncipe Terrence. Puedes llamarme Candy.

La niña ofreció una reverencia mientras saludaba. Terry trató de alejarse, pero su madre le indicó que algo faltaba. Antes de que llegaran, le había pedido a su hijo que saludara a la invitada con un beso en la mano. El chico, como mucho de su edad, pensaba que eso daba asco. Tomó la mano de Candy nervioso, mientras ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Yuck!

 _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer_

 _I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box._

 _He looks conceited._

 _What a total bummer._

 _If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox._

 _So happy you could come._

 _So happy to be here._

 _How I'd like to run!_

 _This is not my idea…_

 _This isn't my idea_

 _Of fun._

Los niños no hacían más que pelear. Sin embargo, los reyes mantenían altas sus esperanzas.

 _The children seem to get along quite nicely._

 _We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks._

 _My dear King Richard, that's my point precisely._

 _It's such good parenting._

 _And politics_

 _So happy we agree._

 _I think we've got a deal._

 _Terry's quite a catch_

 _This is my idea_

 _This is my idea_

 _Of a match_

Así ocurría año tras año. En el verano que Candy ya tenía 11 años y Terry 15, Ella trataba de argumentar para no ir de visita.

 _Good heavens, child, don't dawdle_

 _We can't keep Terrence waiting._

 _I haven't packed or washed my hair,_

 _and father I get seasick._

Mientras que Terry lanzaba flechas a un horrendo dibujo, el cual simulaba representar a Candy.

 _She soon will be arriving._

 _Is that respect you're showing?_

 _To make me kiss her hand again_

 _I swear I'm gonna be sick._

Al momento de su llegada, Terry y su mejor amigo Charlie la recibieron lanzándole a la cara un tomate.

 _One day, Prince Terrence will be her intended_

 _Splendid!_

Además, la excluían de los juegos, y no la dejaban entrar a la casa del árbol.

En medio de su enojo, Candy pateo la tabla que sostenía la casa, y termino derrumbada. Los tres chicos terminaron aquel verano vendados y astillados.

 _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her._

 _Hey fellas, wait up!_

 _Quick, put on some speed_

 _When picking teams_

 _Or friends_

 _I never choose her_

 _You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read_

 _This really isn't fair._

 _We really couldn't care._

 _Boys, it's all or none!_

 _This is not my idea…_

 _This isn't my idea…_

 _Of fun._

 _Long before they met_

 _Candice and Terrence_

 _Were destined to be wedded_

 _However, anyone could see_

 _The only point on which they didn't disagree_

 _Was that the very thought of summertime_

 _Was dreaded._

Unos años más tarde, Candy ya tenía 14 años. Varios días, Terry la vio molesto mientras coqueteaba con guardias del castillo. Al parecer, quería provocarle celos. Aunque no lo admitiera, Charlie sospechaba que su amigo comenzaba a gustar de ella. Al terminar aquella visita, la chica le devolvió aquella broma del tomate en la cara.

 _She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_

 _She's always flirting with the castle guards._

 _I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up_

 _I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

 _Four sevens and a ten._

 _I think I've won again_

 _Every time she's won._

 _This is my idea…_

 _This isn't my idea…_

 _Of fun._

 _We need a royal wedding,_

 _I'd love to be invited._

 _At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes._

 _Someday these two will marry._

 _Two lands will be united,_

 _And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes._

Durante el invierno, los reyes se enviaban mensajes. El rey Richard temía que su hija se rehusara. El próximo verano, sería el último intento.

 _What if the girl doesn't go for the merger?_

 _Urge her!_

Los jóvenes se mantenían escépticos a que se lograra.

 _For as long as I remember_

 _We've been told we'd someday wed_

 _Every June until September_

 _All their pushing and annoying hints_

 _I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

 _I can do much better I am sure_

 _He's so immature!_

Sin embargo, al verse ambos fijamente, crecidos y bien parecidos, de repente surgió en su interior un flechazo. Candy sentía que se desmayaría al ver aquella sonrisa, que antes no había contemplado. Mientras que Terry quedo hipnotizado por la mirada de esos ojos semejantes a las esmeraldas.

 _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_

 _I see inside him and my doubts are gone._

 _She started out as such an ugly duckling_

 _And somehow suddenly became a swan._

 _So happy to be here._

 _'Til now I never knew…_

 _It is you I've been dreaming of_

 _This is my idea…_

 _This is my idea..._

Todos en el castillo se regocijaban, finalmente había surgido el amor.

 _What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion_

 _This is my idea (This is my idea)_

 _Such a good idea (Such a good idea)_

 _What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion_

 _This is exactly my idea_

 _Of love._

Los dos bailaban armoniosamente, y entonces, surgió su primer beso.

 _This is my idea…_

 _This is my idea…_

 _This is my idea…_

 _Of love._

\- ¡Arreglen la boda! – Había anunciado Terry. –

Todos gritaron llenos de alegría. Bueno, casi todos.

\- ¡Esperen!

\- ¡¿Eh!?

\- ¿Qué? Eres todo cuanto quiero, eres hermosa.

\- Gracias… Pero, ¿Qué más?

\- ¿Qué más?

\- ¿Es la belleza para ti lo único que cuenta?

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso. Su madre trató de alentarlo a que respondiera.

\- Terry, ¿Qué más?

\- ¿Qué quieren que diga?

\- Oh, no. – Dijo George con su mano en la frente. –

\- ¡OOOH!

Candy quedó sumamente ofendida. Ella y su padre se prepararon inmediatamente para marcharse.

\- Lo intentamos Eleanor, nadie puede decir que no lo intentamos. Despídete, Candy.

\- Adiós.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Príncipe Terrence. – Respondió secamente sin mirarlo. –

La reina le dio un codazo a su hijo.

\- ¡Madre!

\- ¡Terrence!

\- Adiós, princesa.

El muchacho se sentía terriblemente apenado.

\- Tantos años de planes. ¡En vano!

Continuará…

 **¡Hola a todas! Aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que no les moleste, pero quise incluir la canción perteneciente a la película en la que se basa esta historia. Me gusta más la versión en inglés. Próximamente, incluiré una más.** ** _"Far longer than forever"_** **Esas dos canciones son mis preferidas de la película.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **Raptada y hechizada**

Después de que Candy y su padre se marcharon, el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises. Terry estaba frustrado. Su consejero, Lord George Johnson lo reprendía con la mirada.

\- "¿Qué quieren que diga?" Ella pregunta: "¿Es la belleza lo más importante?" Y tu respondes: "¿Qué quieren que diga?"

\- ¡Fui un tonto, lo sé!

\- ¡Piensa Terrence! Tienes que ver algo más que belleza en Candice.

\- Pues claro que sí, George. Ella es… Yo diría… Ella es… ¡Aaargh! ¡No sé cómo decirlo! Tendré que probárselo, ¡Le probare mi amor!

Candy y el rey iban en su carruaje. Justo en ese camino, los esperaba cierto enemigo.

\- Ha llegado tu hora Richard. Todo cuanto posees, todo cuanto amas, será mío.

\- Es que no lo entiendo Candy, ¿Qué más querías que dijera él?

\- Necesito saber que me ama. ¡Que me ama por ser yo!

Repentinamente, el carruaje se detuvo. El rey se asomó, e inmediatamente reconoció al hechicero.

\- Quédate adentro Candy.

No hubo oportunidad de escapar, con un enorme rayo amarillo, Neil los atacó. El capitán, gravemente herido, utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para volver al castillo de Eleanor. Llegó empapado y agotado abriendo la puerta de golpe. Terry se acercó corriendo.

\- ¡Es el capitán del Rey Richard!

\- Fuimos… atacados por… Un gran animal.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Terrence, aguarda!

El príncipe montó su caballo y emprendió una veloz carrera bajo la tormenta.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

El muchacho encontró el carruaje totalmente destruido. En un charco, logró encontrar aquel collar de oro en forma de corazón con un cisne grabado. El cual, fue el primer regalo que él le trajo a ella cuando era una bebé. En un rincón, yacía el rey, agonizante.

\- ¡Rey Richard!

\- Terrence… fui…

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Fue todo tan de golpe… ¡Un gran animal…!

\- ¿Y dónde está Candy?

\- Escúchame Terrence… No es lo que parece… No es lo que parece…

\- Pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde está Candy?

\- Candy… Él… se la… llevó.

El rey dio su último aliento derramando lágrimas por su amada hija. Terry se sintió destrozado y gritó con fuerza bajo la lluvia.

\- ¡CANDY!

En un lugar apartado, había un castillo con un amplio lago. En él, se encontraba un cisne blanco con una marca dorada en la cabeza, y una mirada de tristeza.

\- No dejes que mi hechizo te haga tan infeliz Candy. Ni siquiera durará todo el día. Apenas sale la luna…

Una vez que la luna llena brilló sobre ella, Candy se convirtió de nuevo en princesa. Tres pequeños animales observaron desde un árbol su transformación.

\- Es así de sencillo todas las noches. Claro que debes estar en el lago, y en cuanto el brillo de la luna toca tus alas…

Candy solo le dio la espalda, molesta.

\- Mira Candy, no creas que todo esto me resulta un placer. Bueno, quizá un poquitín. Pero lo que realmente quiero, es el reino de tu padre.

\- ¡Entonces tómalo! ¡Tienes el poder!

\- No, ya lo he tratado. No bien robas algo, te pasas el resto de tu vida luchando por mantenerlo. Pero…

El hechicero creó una ilusión con un chasquido de dedos, donde se vistió a sí mismo con una armadura, a su hermana Eliza con un fino vestido, y a Candy con traje de novia.

\- Si me caso con la única heredera al trono, gobernaremos el reino de tu padre juntos. Legalmente, rey y reina. ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Jamás!

Candy le dio una cachetada y todo se desvaneció. Estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Apenas la luna se va del lago, vuelves a ser un cisne. No importa donde estés.

\- No…

La chica no tenía alternativa, debía quedarse cautiva en el Lago del Cisne. Cuando finalmente quedó a solas, rompió en llanto. En ese instante, ella oyó otra voz, una que le habló con gentileza.

\- No llores, princesa.

\- ¿Eh?

Frente a ella, llegaron un castor, un tritón, y un arrendajo azul.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- También fuimos hechizados por él, hace algún tiempo. – Dijo el castor– Mi nombre es Alister, pero puedes llamarme Stear.

\- Soy Archibald, hermano menor de Stear, llámame Archie. – Dijo el pequeño tritón.

\- Y yo soy Anthony, soy su primo. – Concluyó el ave de plumaje azul. –

Ellos tres, eran príncipes de tres lejanos reinos. Hace varios meses, la mezquina Eliza intentó en vano conquistar a Anthony. Ante su rechazo, Eliza pidió a su hermano que fuera castigado. Sus primos se unieron en defensa, pero los tres acabaron transformados. Y a diferencia de Candy, ellos en ningún momento podían tornarse humanos. Ellos prometieron ayudar a Candy en todo lo que pudieran para liberarla de su hechizo.

Pasaron varios días, los habitantes del reino creían que Candy había perdido la vida. Pero Terry estaba convencido de que se equivocaban. Su corazón le decía que ella seguía viva. Se dedicó a practicar arduamente con su arco, y su amigo Charlie también estaba para apoyarlo. Estaban decididos a buscar al gran animal.

\- No pierdas la esperanza Candy. Donde quiera que estés, yo te encontraré.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

 **Por más que para siempre**

Durante varias noches, Niel le propuso matrimonio a Candy, pero ella todas las noches lo rechazó. Cada día aumentaba su añoranza por Terry. Cierta noche de luna llena, sus tres compañeros trataron de animarla. Anthony le trajo en el pico un pequeño ramo de flores, mientas que Stear y Archie le trajeron deliciosas fresas.

\- No te desanimes querida amiga, al menos ya sabes de qué forma puede romperse el hechizo. – Le había dicho Anthony al verla tan triste. –

\- Es verdad, y de seguro tu príncipe ya está buscándote.

\- Y por el momento, nosotros estamos aquí para cuidarte.

Candy les sonrió con dulzura.

\- Gracias amigos, quisiera poder hacer algo por ustedes.

\- A nosotros nunca se nos reveló cómo deshacer nuestro hechizo.

\- Pero, algo me dice que un día lo sabremos. Ya es bastante el saber que Terrence debe hacer un voto de eterno amor.

\- Y probarlo al mundo entero.

 _If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Terry, you and I were meant to be_

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart.

Desde el castillo, Terry la extrañaba con la misma intensidad. Contemplaba el cielo mientras en su mano derecha sostenía el collar. _  
_ _  
_ _Far longer than forever,  
as constant as a star,  
I close my eyes and I am where you are._

As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise,  
We've an unshakable bond.

Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond.

Far longer than forever (far longer than forever)  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)

I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you.  
Far longer than forever,  
like no love ever known  
and with your love I'll never be alone.

Far longer than forever…

Much stronger than forever…

And with your love I'll never be alone.

Esa noche, se creó una vez más una ilusión de Neil con un bello paisaje en plena luz del día. El hechicero se asomó por el arco de piedra. Cada vez que Anthony lo veía, le provocaba picotearle los ojos. Pero su primo mayor siempre lo detenía. No quería que ocurriera algo peor.

\- Tu caballero de brillante armadura ha venido a rescatarte. Solo hace falta responder… Ya sabes, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¡Todas las noches me haces la misma pregunta!

\- No, no.

\- ¡Y todas las noches te doy la misma respuesta!

\- ¡No!

\- Prefiero morir.

Toda la ilusión se desvaneció.

\- ¡Tu actitud está enfadándome!

\- ¡Ya deberías estar acostumbrado!

\- ¡Está bien, Sigue rehusándote! ¡Pero verás cómo un día de estos voy a explotar!

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero nunca tendrás el reino de mi padre!

\- Esperaba que dijeras que serías mía, pero parece que necesitarás un día más… Para pensarlo ¡Jajajajaja!

\- No…

La luna ya estaba ocultándose, la princesa se paró en la orilla del lago con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y una vez más, quedó transformada en cisne.

Durante el día, en el reino de Terry, la reina Eleanor planeó organizar un baile. Pensaba que así su hijo podría reanimarse y convencerse de seguir adelante. Pero el joven príncipe no tenía el menor interés. Se encontraba en la biblioteca tratando de resolver el misterio del gran animal. Una y otra vez, resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del fallecido rey: _"Escúchame Terrence… No es lo que parece…"_

\- ¿Qué quiso decir el rey Richard?

Ya había revisado una gran cantidad de libros. De pronto, encontró uno que le dio la respuesta a aquello que lo tenía tan confundido.

\- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Sí, claro! Ahora te encontraré Candy.

La reina entró a la biblioteca, justo cuando su hijo iba saliendo. El muchacho le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Terry, a dónde vas?

\- ¡A encontrar al gran animal!

\- Asegúrate de volver mañana en la noche.

\- ¿Mañana en la noche?

\- ¡El baile!

\- Madre… no puedo.

La reina lo miro con tristeza. Pero no era precisamente por su posible ausencia a la fiesta.

\- Por favor madre, no me mires así. Si me voy ahora, tal vez vuelva a tiempo.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ten cuidado querido.

\- Descuida, estaré bien.

Mientras tanto en el Lago del Cisne, Candy había llegado a la conclusión de que no bastaba con esperar a ser encontrada. A Anthony se le ocurrió un plan.

\- Hay que buscar a Terrence, tú volarás hacia él, y lo guiaremos hasta aquí. Y cuando salga la luna, serás de nuevo una princesa.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo encontraré?

\- ¿No sabes dónde está?

\- Ni siquiera sé dónde yo estoy, Neil me transportó hasta aquí con magia.

\- Apuesto a que él sí sabe. – Comento Stear. –

\- Necesitamos un mapa, vamos a investigar.

Ambos revolotearon alrededor del castillo, mirando por cada ventana. En un momento, Candy logró ubicarlo.

\- Está colgado en la pared, en la recamara superior.

\- Bien Candy. Tú vigila, y nosotros iremos por él.

\- Por favor, tengan cuidado.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Los príncipes entraron al castillo, mientras Candy distraía a Eliza golpeando las ventanas. Pero justo cuando encontraron el mapa, la odiosa hermana del hechicero les cerró la ventana. Había agarrado a Archie, pero lo soltó cuando Anthony le picoteó la cara. Después de una alocada persecución que dejó a Eliza adolorida por picotazos y mordidas, estaban listos para emprender la travesía en busca de Terry.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras! Aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco mucho el recibimiento que le dieron. Los primeros 3 los publiqué el mismo día porque estaba tan inspirada que los escribí muy rápido. Entre los reviews, hubo alguien que fue descortés conmigo. Pero no vale la pena, ella se pierde el disfrutar de esta historia._**

 ** _Alondra: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Jajajaja, Terry no supo qué decir, lo traicionaron los nervios, pero realmente la ama. Como verás, aquí se responde a tu pregunta de cómo romper el hechizo. Gracias de nuevo, que lo disfrutes._**

 ** _Dulce Graham: Hola, Jajajaja. Pues sí, fue tonto en ese momento. Lo traicionaron los nervios. Sí, Neil quiere apoderarse del reino. Gracias por comentar. Saludos._**

 ** _Guest 1: Muchas gracias, que la disfrutes._**

 ** _Marina W: Hola, muchas gracias. Pues sí, Este capítulo revela el modo de romper el hechizo de Candy. Neil y Eliza son de lo peor. Anthony, ni loco se fijaría en ella._**

 ** _Stormaw: Gracias por tus comentarios amiga. A mí me encanta la película, y Derek y Odette comenzaron detestándose, igual que Candy con Terry. Como ya te dije, el próximo capítulo de Amor dulce y definitivo ya está en producción. Claro, esos tres paladines no la desamparan nunca._**

 ** _America Gra: Hola, gracias por comentar. Típico en muchos casos, de niños le daba asco, pero desde la adolescencia empezó a gustar de ella, e igual ella de él. Espero que disfrutes lo que sigue._**

 ** _CeShIrE: Muchas gracias, espero que disfrutes mucho esta historia. Igualmente eres bienvenida a leer las otras._**

 ** _Eli: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Pues sí, Terry se equivocó, pero está decidido a encontrarla. Sí, son terribles esos dos hermanos. Pero todo estará bien. Te mando un abrazo._**

 ** _ZafiB34: Hola, que bueno que te guste mi historia. A mí también me encanta la película. Espero que sigas disfrutando._**

 ** _Guest 2: Muchas gracias :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

 **Búsqueda y riesgo**

Terry le mostró una página del libro a Charlie.

\- Es solo un ratón.

\- El gran animal

\- Un poco pequeño, ¿No crees?

\- Sí, hasta que se transforma en esto.

– Respondió Terry mostrando otra página con la imagen de un dragón. –

\- Un animal que puede cambiar su forma. Se acerca muy indefenso. Y de pronto, es demasiado tarde.

\- Entonces, eso podría ser cualquier cosa.

\- Así es.

Aquella tarde, Candy y Anthony volarían juntos hasta el reino de Terry, para guiarlo hasta el lago. Stear y Archie se quedarían, para vigilar que Neil no se enterara.

\- Candy, prepárate para despegar.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Listos muchachos?

\- Listos.

\- Bien, vámonos.

\- ¡Buena suerte, que tengan un buen vuelo!

\- ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!

Terry y Charlie se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque, equipados con arcos y flechas.

\- Esta por aquí Charlie, lo presiento.

\- ¿Cómo lo reconocerás, si no sabes cómo es?

\- Lo reconoceré, no te separes.

\- Como tú digas.

Los dos amigos buscaban con sigilo. Pero la espesura del bosque hacía confusos los caminos. Pronto Charlie lo perdió de vista.

\- Tengamos cuidado con los cazadores.

\- Tranquila Candy, no dejaré que te pase nada.

Repentinamente, una flecha pasó muy cerca de ellos, rápidamente la esquivaron.

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¿Terry? ¡Está aquí!

\- ¡Candy! No pierdas el control, sigue el plan como lo hablamos.

Las ansias de ver de nuevo a Terry, la hicieron ignorar lo que Anthony decía. Él se apresuró a buscarla.

Charlie buscaba a Terry, pero iba en dirección contraria. De pronto, Eliza apareció con su cínica mirada, amarró al muchacho, y le dejó la boca tapada.

Candy volaba buscando a Terry. El joven vio reflejos dorados entre los árboles. Al distinguir mejor, logró ver a la criatura que se acercaba.

\- ¿Un cisne? ¡Un cisne! ¡Claro! No es lo que parece.

\- Terry…

\- Acércate un poco más, ven, acércate.

\- Terry…

\- ¡Esta es por Candy!

\- ¡CANDY, CUIDADO!

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 **El reencuentro**

El pequeño arrendajo azul, logró salvar al cisne por muy poco de la flecha. El príncipe emprendió la carrera tras las dos aves.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien, Candy?

\- Sí, gracias Anthony. Lo siento mucho, debí escucharte.

\- Eso no importa ahora, hay que proseguir.

\- Terry es muy rápido, hay que distraerlo.

\- Ya sé, lo frenaremos con la luz del sol, sígueme.

Los dos volaron directamente al sol, Terry parpadeó fuertemente por el fulgor. Desafortunadamente, solo fue útil por un momento. Pues, ya estaba oscureciendo. Rápidamente, Terry cambio de ubicación, y les apuntaba de nuevo con el arco.

\- ¡Anthony, hacia los árboles!

Por un instante, pudieron ocultarse. Anthony pretendió estar herido para detenerlo y darles algo de ventaja. En el momento que Terry se inclinó a revisarlo, soltó un grito de dolor por un picotazo en la mano.

El cielo ya estaba estrellado, y Stear y Archie los esperaban en el lago.

\- Aún no hay señal de ellos.

\- Espero que no les haya pasado nada.

\- ¡Ahí vienen!

Las dos aves llegaron y se posaron en las rocas donde los demás estaban esperando. Habían logrado que Terry los siguiera hasta el lago.

\- Ya es hora Candy, mira.

– Le indicó Anthony. La luna menguante ya ascendía. –

\- No, no puedo hacerlo.

\- Debes hacerlo.

\- ¡Me matará, Anthony!

\- ¡Si no lo haces ahora, perderás la oportunidad de tu vida Candy!

\- Está bien, lo haré.

\- Adelante.

Aunque sentía mucho miedo, Candy comenzó a bajar de las rocas, para posarse en la orilla. Terry estaba confuso de que la criatura se acercara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Justo en el momento que Candy estaba en el agua, algunas nubes bloquearon la luna.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Te tengo.

Terry estuvo a punto de disparar la flecha, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo voltearse y apuntar hacia el pájaro azul. Justo en ese instante, las nubes se alejaron, y la luna brilló. Terry quedó mudo ante la sorpresa de la transformación. Al principio se preguntó si estaba soñando.

\- Soy yo Terry…

El príncipe soltó su arco, y corrió hasta ella. La tomó en sus brazos, y la hizo girar tres veces. Los dos se besaron con ternura.

\- ¡Terry, cuánto te extrañé!

\- Nadie me creyó, pero yo sabía…

\- No puedes quedarte.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme? ¡No! ¡Jamás volveré a alejarme de ti!

\- Escúchame Terry.

\- _Candy_

\- ¡Oh, no!

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Es él.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Me tiene bajo un hechizo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- _¿Candy?_

\- Déjale que venga, voy a…

\- ¡No! Tiene mucho poder, debes irte.

\- Entonces vienes conmigo ahora.

\- No puedo, cuando la luna se pone me convierto en un cisne. Por favor Terry, tienes que confiar en mí, vete.

\- ¡Debe haber una forma de romper el hechizo!

\- La hay, debes hacer un voto de eterno amor.

\- ¡Sí, lo haré! Siempre he deseado hacerlo.

\- Debes probarlo al mundo entero.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- _¿CANDY?_

\- ¡Vete!

\- ¡El baile! Mañana por la noche, ven al castillo. Ante todo el mundo, yo haré un voto de eterno amor.

\- _¡CANDY!_

\- ¡Ya voy! Vete…

\- Mañana por la noche.

\- Sí, mañana por la noche. ¡Ahora ve!

Justo antes de alejarse, Terry le lanzó a Candy el collar de oro.

¡Candy! ¿No me oías llamarte?

\- Yo…

\- Me pareció, oír voces.

\- ¿Voces?

\- Sí, voces.

\- Pues, yo…

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- He decidido, ser tu reina.

\- Que tú… ¡Oh, Candy! ¡Qué feliz me haces! ¡Seré un buen rey, ya lo verás! Me vestiré a la moda, y me recortaré la barba. ¡Me has hecho tan feliz Candy! ¡Lo logré!

Repentinamente, la expresión en el rostro de Neil cambió.

\- A propósito, supongo que no sabes de quién es esto. ¿O sí?

\- ¡Oh!

El hechicero tenía el arco de Terry en la mano.

\- _"_ _Ven al baile, hare un voto de eterno amor"_ ¡Jajajajaja! Pensaste que podías engañarme ¿NO ES CIERTO?

Neil arrojó el arco al fondo del lago.

\- ¡Jamás seré tuya! ¡Tú, monstruo! ¡Me casaré con el príncipe Terrence, y tú no podrás detenerme!

Neil le agarró la mano, y le arrebató el collar en forma de corazón con el cisne grabado.

\- ¡Odio tener que hacerlo Candy! Pero no podrás asistir al baile mañana por la noche.

\- Si quieres detenerme, tendrás que matarme.

\- No, no es necesario. Verás, has olvidado algo muy importante. Mañana de noche, no habrá rayo de luna. ¡Jajajaja!

Era cierto, la luna estaba en su última noche de fase menguante. A la noche siguiente, Candy no podría transformarse. La princesa lloró por largo rato arrodillada en la orilla del lago.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **El perverso plan de Neil, y los preparativos para el baile**

\- No importa lo que hagan, yo siempre les llevo ventaja. Aunque, el voto del príncipe Terrence podría arruinarlo todo. Tendré que encargarme de él. Pero, ¿Cómo?

Mientras Neil pensaba, Eliza suspiraba. Había logrado ver a Terry a escondidas, y le pareció realmente atractivo.

\- Es realmente apuesto…

\- ¡El voto! ¡Eso es! Haré que Terrence exprese su voto a la princesa equivocada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hermanita, haré que te veas como Candy. Además de su apariencia, también tendrás su voz.

\- Pero Neil, ¿Y si luego me rechaza?

\- Descuida. En cuanto haga su voto a la mujer equivocada, Candy morirá. Y acabaré con Terrence personalmente.

La noche del baile llegó, Terry volvió al castillo y entró al salón buscando a su mejor amigo.

\- Madre, ¿Has visto a Charlie?

\- ¡Oh, Terry!

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Son rosas.

\- ¡Son rojas!

\- ¡Claro que son rojas!

\- Pero, no quiero rosas rojas. Las quiero blancas, como un cisne. ¿Has visto a Charlie?

\- No.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Charlie?

Terry también pidió cambios en los bocadillos, por otros ligeros y frescos. Y al oír a la orquesta, pidió que se detuvieran.

\- No, no, no, George. Eso no.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Esta noche la música debe ser extremadamente romántica, suave, y llena de gracia. Como un cisne.

\- ¿Un cisne?

\- Así es.

El consejero del príncipe se quedó meditando por un momento.

\- ¿Dónde está Charlie?

\- Nadie lo ha visto, Terry. – Contestó la reina. –

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Entonces quién va a ser mi testigo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tú…?

El joven de ojos color zafiro contestó con un guiño y su sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¡Oh, Terry!

En ese instante, comenzó a sonar un romántico vals.

\- ¡Suena muy bien, George! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Terry invitó a su madre a bailar. Ella sonreía llena de emoción.

\- No andes con secretos Terry, dime quién es.

Terry planeaba sorprender a todos con la llegada de su amada. Por lo tanto, no dijo otra palabra. No tenía idea de lo triste que se encontraba ella.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **Encierro, y rescate**

Candy se encontraba encerrada en el calabozo, el cual estaba rodeado por un pozo con dos cocodrilos, del otro lado del castillo. Neil le lanzó, algunas rosas rojas al agua.

\- Me duele tener que encerrarte Candy, me duele mucho. Por otro lado, la vida de un rey está llena de duras decisiones. ¿Lo entiendes?

El cisne blanco le dirigió una mirada furiosa, y destrozó una rosa.

\- ¡Estás de nuevo enojada conmigo, rayos! ¿No hay nada que haga yo bien? ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

Candy bajó la cabeza, llena de tristeza.

\- Pero no puedo dejarte así princesita, si no eres feliz, yo tampoco soy feliz. Hmmm… ¡Ya sé! Si no puedes asistir al baile, traeré el baile a ti. Eso es, pero ante todo necesitas un acompañante. El príncipe está ocupado claro, pero aquí tienes un sustituto.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Eliza empujaba a Charlie. Ya no estaba atado, pero seguía con la boca cubierta.

\- El pobrecito se perdió en el bosque.

Candy lo ayudó rápidamente a volver a la superficie para poder sostenerse, y le destapó la boca.

\- Gracias…

\- Cuánto lo siento, pero si no me voy ahora llegare tarde. Eso se ve mal.

Candy volvió a mirarlo molesta.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no me mires así princesita. Tenías que portarte mal, ¿No es así? Tenías que involucrar a tu príncipe, ¿No? Pues a mí me da igual. ¡A mí me da igual! – Dijo Neil antes de cerrar el calabozo de un portazo. –

Mientras tanto en el reino de Terry, ya habían llegado todas las princesas invitadas al baile. Terry y su madre estaban terminando de alistarse. La reina verificaba que su peinado estuviera impecable, mientras Terry se colocaba su capa.

\- Prométeme Terry, que me dirás quien es en el momento mismo en que llegue.

\- Jajaja, no te preocupes madre, lo sabrás. Créeme, que lo sabrás.

En el Lago del Cisne, los tres príncipes pensaban como ayudar a Candy. De pronto, una gran idea surgió.

\- ¡Ya sé qué haremos!

\- Dinos Anthony, te escuchamos.

\- El agua se filtra hacia el calabozo, y eso significa que hay un agujero. ¡Lo encontraremos, lo agrandaremos, y así Candy será libre!

\- Gran idea primo, dinos qué hacer.

\- Stear, tú distrae a los cocodrilos. Archie, eres pequeño pero rápido en el agua. Tú buscaras el agujero. Cuando lo encuentres, Stear lo agrandará, y yo distraeré a los cocodrilos.

\- Entendido.

Rápidamente comenzó la ejecución del plan. Stear nadaba velozmente, y ganaba tiempo golpeando a los cocodrilos con la cola. Mientras Archie buscaba el agujero, uno de los reptiles se dio un fuerte golpe contra las piedras tratando de atraparlo. Eso les dio un poco de ventaja para agrandar la salida. A causa del golpe del cocodrilo, Archie salió disparado al calabozo.

\- ¡Archie!

\- ¡A tu rescate, gatita!

Stear le dio la señal a Anthony, y el plan prosiguió.

\- ¡Tenemos suficiente espacio!

\- Gracias a todos.

Candy trató de convencer a Charlie que soltara la cadena, pero él no podía entenderla. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para eso. Stear le indicó cuando salir. Los cocodrilos por poco la atrapaban, pero sus tres defensores llegaron a ayudarla. Stear les mordió la cola, Archie los mareó nadando en círculos, y Anthony les dio una patada.

\- ¡Ve Candy! ¡Adelante!

La princesa emprendió el vuelo, rogando llegar a tiempo.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **Príncipe engañado, y corazón destrozado**

Mientras tanto en el baile, varias princesas se presentaban ante Terry. Él las saludaba caballerosamente. Pero no invitaba a bailar a ninguna. El tiempo pasaba, y el muchacho se inquietaba porque ella aún no llegaba. La reina también se preguntaba quién sería la joven a quien su hijo esperaba.

De repente, se oyeron golpes en la puerta. La reina estaba confundida. Pues, estaba segura de que no faltaba ninguna princesa de las que fueron invitadas.

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta. Todos en el salón quedaron con la boca abierta. A excepción de Terry, quien sonreía aliviado de verla. Entró una joven de largo cabello rubio, rizado, y suelto. Portaba un largo vestido negro, con rojo en las mangas y el escote, y una pequeña joya azul en medio de este.

\- ¡No puede ser! George, ¿La conoces? ¿Quién es?

\- No lo sé. Aunque, tiene un parecido asombroso a…

\- ¡Pero no puede ser! ¿Acaso será…?

\- Oh, estaba tan preocupado, pensé que quizá…

\- No habría faltado por nada.

Terry indicó que comenzara la música con un chasquido de dedos. Por un buen rato, bailó con ella. Sin embargo, algo en su interior lo inquietaba.

\- Hay algo en ti que parece… No sé… Diferente.

\- La joven mostró en su mano, el collar que él le había dejado.

\- No te preocupes. Después de esta noche, todo será perfecto.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

Al ver el collar, Terry se tranquilizó, y se lo colocó en el cuello.

\- George, detén la música. Quiero hacer un anuncio.

Candy finalmente llegó hasta el castillo, y quedo horrorizada al ver desde una ventana a la impostora.

\- Reyes y reinas, damas y caballeros… Madre.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Quiero anunciarles que hoy, hallé a mi futura esposa.

\- ¡No, no Terry! ¡Es un truco!

Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, Terry no la veía, ni la escuchaba.

\- La presento ante ustedes como la futura Primera Dama del reino...

Candy volaba desesperada buscando otra entrada.

\- Y como prueba de mi amor por ella, hago un voto, que rompe todo otro voto. Un voto más fuerte que todos los poderes de la Tierra…

\- No, no…

El pobre cisne blanco no tenía forma de entrar. Todo estaba bien cerrado. Tampoco la escucharon picotear la ventana los sirvientes que escuchaban el anuncio real desde la cocina.

\- Esta noche ante todo el mundo, hago un voto de eterno amor…

\- ¡TERRY!

\- A Candy.

\- ¡NOOOOO!

Candy sentía que todo en su interior dolía. Apenas podía mantenerse en el aire.

Los invitados del baile comenzaban a festejar. Pero de repente, todo se oscureció, y un fuerte viento abrió todas las ventanas y la puerta de par en par.

\- ¡Vaya! Sí que es una hermosa velada. Jajajaja.

Terry se acercó al forastero frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué tal, principito?

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Conque le prometiste tu amor a otra dama ¿Eh?

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Ella es Candy!

\- No, ¡Candy es mía!

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú no tienes ningún poder aquí! ¡Hice un voto! ¡Un voto de eterno amor!

\- Jajajaja ¡Claro que hiciste un voto! Un voto, de eterna muerte.

Neil lanzó un rayo hacia la muchacha, y cayó al piso.

\- ¡NO! ¡CANDY!

Terry corrió aterrado hasta ella. Pero al voltearse, la impostora tenía de nuevo su mezquina apariencia.

\- ¡Hola, príncipe Terry!

\- ¡Aaagh!

\- Tenías que habérmela dejado a mí. Ahora, Candy morirá.

Terry volteó hacia una de las ventanas, y vio como el cisne blanco se alejaba.

\- ¡CANDY!

Rápidamente, subió a su caballo y salió a buscarla.

\- ¡CANDY!

\- _En cualquier momento quedará sin vida, principito._

\- ¡NO!

\- _JAJAJAJA_

La risa perversa de Neil resonaba también en el lago.

\- ¡Oh, algo ha salido mal! – Dijo Anthony angustiado. –

\- _Si te apuras principito, ¡Te dejaré verla por última vez! Jajajaja._

Terry llegó a una zona llena de espinas. Su caballo no podía pasar. Así que desmontó, y se abrió paso cortándolas con su espada. Por su parte, Charlie se sumergió para salir del calabozo. Presentía que su mejor amigo necesitaba ayuda. Mientras que Candy, llegaba sumamente exhausta.

\- ¡Ahí viene!

\- No creo que lo logre…

\- ¡Por aquí, Candy!

\- ¡Vamos Candy, no te des por vencida!

La pobre princesa aterrizó en el piso de piedra, volvió a su forma humana, pero apenas respiraba.

\- Oh, Candy…

Justo un instante después, Terry llegó. Al ver a Candy así, sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón.

\- Candy…

Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

\- Mira lo que te he causado… Perdóname Candy… Perdóname.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Sí Candy, aquí estoy.

\- Terry… Estoy tan débil… Creo que me…

\- ¡No! Vivirás Candy. El voto de eterno amor fue por ti.

\- Lo sé… Te amo Terry…

Luego de aquellas palabras, y una caricia en la mejilla de su amado, Candy sucumbió. Dejando a Terry y a sus amigos horrorizados.

\- ¿Candy? ¡Candy! Candy…

Terry se llenó de ira y dolor. Sus ojos reflejaban el desate de una fuerte tormenta.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **El duelo contra el hechicero**

\- Hice el voto por ella… ¿ME OYES? ¡El VOTO QUE HICE FUE POR ELLA!

\- No necesitas gritar.

El hechicero apareció en el lugar.

\- ¡No la dejes morir!

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJÁRLA MORIR! – Terry lo agarró fuertemente de la capa negra.–

\- ¡Oh! Es una amenaza.

\- Eres el único que tiene el poder. ¡Pues, úsalo!

Neil lo golpeó, y contestó:

\- ¡Solo si me vences, a mí!

En ese momento, Neil quedó envuelto en un rayo amarillo y se transformó. Era una enorme bestia con alas de dragón, garras de grifo, y cabeza y pelaje lobo.

\- ¡Es el gran animal!

La gran bestia comenzó a atacar. Terry empuñó su espada, logró herirlo cerca de un ala.

\- ¡No permitiré que muera!

El gran animal levantó el vuelo, y se perdió de vista. Le llego a Terry por la espalda, y destrozó la espada. Luego, lo aprisionó con las garras y lo llevaba por los aires.

\- ¡Hay que ayudarlo! ¡Stear, Archie, naden hasta el fondo del lago y traigan el arco de Terrence!

Los dos obedecieron a Anthony. Y él, logró que Neil soltara a Terry al recibir dos fuertes picotazos en los ojos. Sin embargo, Terry recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Anthony, aquí esta!

\- ¡Láncenlo, rápido!

El arco aterrizó justo a su lado. Los tres animalitos trataban de hacerlo reaccionar con suaves golpes en la cara.

\- ¡Despierta, despierta Terrence!

Terry volvió en sí, y tomo su arco al ver que la bestia se estaba acercando. Sin embargo, ¡No tenía ninguna flecha!

Todo parecía perdido. Pero de repente…

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¿¡Charlie!?

\- ¡TERRY, ALLÁ VA!

Terry atrapó exitosamente la flecha de su amigo, y disparó directo al corazón del monstruo. El cual dio un grito de dolor, y se desvaneció.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Epílogo**

 **Amor eterno**

De pronto, una luz envolvió a los tres príncipes. Recobraron su forma humana, finalmente eran libres.

\- ¡Somos humanos! ¡Terrence nos ha salvado! – Exclamó Anthony. –

\- Shhh… Escuchen. – Agregó Stear. –

Terry abrazaba el cuerpo de Candy, mientras le hablaba entre lágrimas.

\- Perdóname Candy… Perdóname. Solo quería romper el hechizo… para probarte mi amor. Te amo… por tu bondad y tu valor… Siempre te amé...

Luego de aquella declaración, Terry se acercó hasta sus labios, y la besó.

\- ¿Terry?

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Oh, Terry!

Ninguno podía describir la intensidad de su felicidad. Verdaderamente, prevaleció el amor. Por largo rato, se abrazaron tiernamente.

Todo el reino se regocijó con el regreso de Candy. Incluso, los tres príncipes se reunieron con su familia, pues había asistido al baile.

Eliza Leagan, ya no existía. Al igual que su hermano. Pues, fue condenada a la hoguera.

Pronto se celebró la hermosa boda de Candy y Terry. La recepción se llevó a cabo en el castillo del Lago del Cisne. El cual se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Anthony, Stear, y Archie, recibieron la eterna gratitud y amistad de Terry, y la reina Eleanor, y fueron nombrados caballeros.

La noche era estrellada, y de luna llena. Candy y Terry caminaron juntos hasta el pequeño puente de piedra.

\- ¿Me amarás Terry, hasta el día que yo muera?

\- No, por mucho más que eso Candy. Por mucho más.

Terry selló su promesa, un tierno y profundo beso. Una promesa, de amor eterno.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras!_**

 ** _Aquí está el final de este bello cuento de hadas. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo para ustedes._**

 ** _El martes, celebro mi cumpleaños._**

 ** _Stormaw: Hola amiga, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que disfrutes los capítulos finales._**

 ** _zafiB34_** ** _: ¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado esta historia. Si lo deseas, puedes leer también mi Terryfic "No te dejaré"_**

 ** _Eli: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado esta historia. Besos y abrazos._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Agradecimientos**

 ** _¡Hola! Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes chicas. Me llena de alegría que disfrutaran tanto de esta historia. Hoy, estoy de cumpleaños, y cada mensaje de ustedes es un bello regalo._**

 ** _Eli: Muchas gracias por tu felicitación. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos para ti también._**

 ** _America Gra: Te agradezco cada uno de tus comentarios. Qué bueno que la disfrutaste._**

 ** _Dulce Graham: Muchas gracias. Jajaja, me hiciste reír._**

 ** _Alondra: Gracias, me alegra que disfrutaras este cuento._**

 ** _Guest: Muchísimas gracias. Esta historia me encanta, y sentía que encajaba con Candy y Terry. Fue un gusto compartirla con todas._**

 ** _Dianley: Muchas gracia, me alegra. Fue todo un placer._**

 ** _CeShIrE: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Coincido contigo, a veces cae de maravilla leer aventuras mágicas._**

 ** _ZafiB34: ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te encantara. Gracias por tu felicitación, y por supuesto que acepto gustosa tu amistad._**

 ** _Stormaw: Mí querida amiga y lectora fiel, te agradezco de todo corazón cada mensaje. Jajaja, me has hecho reír por disfrutar el castigo de los odiosos. Jajaja._**

 ** _Gracias de todo corazón chicas. Quienes aún no la hayan leído, las invito a disfrutar la historia "No te dejaré" E igual todas las otras que tengo._**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


End file.
